1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a topical composition for prevention and treatment of viral infections.
2. Description of Related Art
The inventors have developed Ionic Contra-Viral Therapy for the treatment of HPV-related skin diseases. Ionic Contra-Viral Therapy (ICVT) was described in 2006 as a novel approach to the treatment of DNA viruses by local application of certain compounds that inhibit the transport of sodium and potassium across cellular membranes (Hartley, Ionic Contra-Viral Therapy (ICVT); a new approach to the treatment of DNA virus infections. Archives of Virology. December 2006, Volume 151, Issue 12, pp 2495-2501). The disturbances in the intracellular environment created by this inhibition are believed to compromise the ability of viruses to proliferate, as intracellular K+ is necessary for viral DNA synthesis (Hartley, The effects of lithium and potassium on macromolecular synthesis in herpes simplex virus-infected cells. Journal of General Virology (1993), 74, 1519-1525). Depletion of intracellular K+ in DNA virus-infected host cells provides a novel and effective approach to antiviral therapy. ICVT, is envisioned to have potential clinical utility in indications which are caused by or related to, for example, human papillomavirus, including cutaneous warts.
Overall, an evidence-based approach to therapy for cutaneous warts indicates that there is no single therapy that has proven effective in all (or even most) patients. This represents a significant unmet medical need for novel therapy. ICVT represents an opportunity to utilize the contra-viral activity of digoxin and/or furosemide as found in non-clinical and in vitro studies against HPV as a potentially effective treatment for, for example, cutaneous warts. The approach will utilize, for example, an initially short course of treatment, while attempting to limit the potential for systemic exposure to either drug.
All references cited are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.